neomonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Expert League Dialogue
Before first league battle * After winning first league battle * Before second league battle * Marko: I hear you're mading quite a name for yourself in the Monster League... * Marko:: Why anyone would want to call themselves the successor of that criminal is beyond me, but whatever. * Marko:: Your background makes no difference! I'll crush your team all the same! After winning second league battle * Marko: I could care less about his successor, but I have much respect for Hector himself. * Marko:: He had an affair with the Empress, right? The man had a lot of guts to hit on the Emperor's wife! End of day * Randolph: Welcome home! Take a seat, you're just in time for dinner. * --Randolph's usually jolly mood quickly changes when you ask whether your uncle had an affair with the Empress. * Randolph:: Of course not! Where in the world did you get that idea!? * Randolph:: ...Admittedly, they were very close. Many suspected something was going on.... * Randolph:: But no way! Hector wasn't the kind of person who would do something like that! He was a man of utmost goodness and virtue. * Randolph:: He was kind to everyone, especially his monsters. He treated them like family. * Randolph:: A man like that would never have an affair, or... murder a father and daughter in cold blood....... right? Start of next day * Randolph: Good morning! Breakfast will be ready soon. Take a look at this envelope. It's addressed to you. * Randolph:: It has the seal of the Trainer Alliance. It's probably important. * Letter:: "Dear Trainer," * Letter:: "His Majesty, Emperor Leonitus XXVI wishes to watch a Monster League battle, and your next match has been chosen." * Letter:: "Joining His Majesty will be His Majesty's Regent and Mother, Her Highness Dowager Empress Isabel." * Letter:: "This highest honor is usually only reserved for members of the Grand Four and the Grand Champion." * Letter:: "Consider yourself blessed to have been selected for this rare exception." * Letter:: "You are to behave with the upmost reverence and gratitude. Be prepared to deliver the best fight of your career." * Letter:: You are representing not only your team, but the entirety of the Monster Leagues before His Majesty. Do not disappoint him." * Letter:: For this special match, you will be fighting in the Grand Imperial Arena instead of Auvar Arena." * Letter:: "We expect the best from you, * --The Verosian Trainer Alliance" * Randolph:: You're going to fight before His Majesty in the Grand Imperial Arena? Now that doesn't happen every day! * Randolph:: For most trainers, this would be the opportunity of a lifetime. In your case, however, it's hard to tell. * Randolph:: Make it a good fight. Considering who you are, you'll need to go out of your way to get His Majesty to like you.... Before third league battle * --The Grand Imperial Arena is vast, dwarfing the other buildings in the Imperial district. * --Waiting for you in the arena is Leigen, a doctor for monsters whom you've fought in the tryouts. * Leigen:: Hello there. I was looking forward to fighting you in a league match, though I never expected it would take place here! * Leigen:: I wonder why His Majesty chose our match for his viewing. There are plenty of trainers better than us in the upper leagues... * --Just then, the referee enters and halts your conversation. * --He instructs you to get down on one knee and lower your head in reverence for the special guest. * --The Emperor enters the arena, lead by a middle-aged woman and accompanied by countless guards. * --His Majesty sits on a throne-like seat in the front row. The woman sits to his left. * Referee:: As you wish, Your Highness. * Referee:: Trainers, please summon and ready your monsters. * Referee:: Ready? FIGHT! After winning third league battle * --The Emperor claps, and the sound echoes throughout the Stadium. He whispers something into his mother's ear. * Empress Isabel:: His Majesty was quite entertained by this battle, and he praises both teams. * Empress Isabel:: He was especially impressed with you, young trainer. You ought to feel honored. * Empress Isabel:: ...Upon learning your ranch had belonged to Hector Finnegan, neither of us were eager to see this match today. * Empress Isabel:: As you certainly are aware, Hector Finnegan was the assassin of His Majesty's father... and sister. * Empress Isabel:: Our opinion of you was dismal, to say the least. However, seeing you and your team in action has changed our minds. * Empress Isabel:: Now, both of us wish to see your achievements eclipse the infamy of your ranch! * Empress Isabel:: May you continue to succeed in the leagues, trainer. His Majesty is eager to see just how powerful your monsters will become..... * --With the humblest words you can muster, you thank the Emperor and the Dowager Empress for the kind words. His Majesty smiles. * --The special guests rise from their seats, and the Dowager Empress leads the young Emperor and his entourage out of the arena. * Leigen:: Whew, we can finally breathe again! * Leigen:: Though I guess my nervousness was nothing compared to yours. You might have done better if it weren't for today's spectators. * Leigen:: ...So it was you who inherited Hector's ranch? * Leigen:: You must be the reason why His Majesty wanted to see this match. Perhaps he wished to judge Hector's successor for himself. * Leigen:: I fought against Hector once. He was an incredible trainer! My team didn't stand a chance! * Leigen:: He seemed like a friendly fellow, though. I remember being shocked when I heard of what he had done... * Leigen:: The whole thing sounded really fishy to me. I couldn't help but imagine someone else was the culprit, framing Hector to gain power. * Leigen:: ......Speaking of power, Her Highness appears to hold a lot of sway over His Majesty, doesn't she? * Leigen:: Maybe the rumor is true, she is the real power behind the throne... Perhaps-- * Referee:: Trainer, please keep your crass conjectures about His Majesty and Her Highness to yourself! * Referee:: If I hear anything of that sort again, I will have to report it to-- * Leigen:: Oh no, look at the time. I have an appointment after this. I must be going. Farewell! * Referee:: ...I hope he understands such comments are a risk not only to himself, but also to the continued existence of the Monster Leagues. * Referee::This goes for you too, young trainer. Be careful of what you say about His Majesty or Her Highness. * Referee:: The Imperial Court is by far our largest sponsor. The Leagues only exist because they allow it.... After rankings screen * Randolph: Welcome home! So, what was it like to battle in front of His Majesty? * --You tell Randolph that the Emperor seemed to really enjoy the battle. * Randolph:: Of course! Throughout history, the Emperors of Verosia have been staunch supporters of the sport. * Randolph:: In fact, the Monster Leagues are said to have been created by the very first Emperor, Leonitus Gaius Veros I. * Randolph:: ......Although, it is suprising that our current Emperor likes watching monster battles. After all, his father and sister were supposedly slain by a trainer and his team of monsters... Before fourth league battle * Azara: Beritus Argvel has held his title for nearly ten years... * Azara:: I think it's high time we had a new Grand Champion... like me! After winning fourth league battle * Azara: Okay, maybe the new Grand Champion won't be me. * Azara:: But Beritus himself has proclaimed that he wants to give up his title. How hard could it be to take it from him? After rankings screen * --As you stroll through downtown Othlon on your way back from a league match, someone brushes past you. * Boy:: Heh heh! --It only takes a split second to realize your wallet has been swiped, but the culprit is already quite distant. * --You run after him as fast as you can. * --The pickpocket ducks around a corner, and, in pursuit, you almost bump into someone. * Beritus:: Careful! Are you alright? * --You stare doumbfounded at the face of Beritus Argvel, the Grand Champion himself. * Beritus:: ......Is something on my face? * --Coming to your senses, you quickly apologize and continue your chase. * Beritus:: ......... * --Glancing over your shoulder, you see Beritus staring at you intently. * Boy:: Oh, crap! * --To his misfortune, the route chosen by the pickpocket turns out to be a dead end. You close in on him. * Boy:: Ha! The sucker fell for it! * ????:: Excellent work, boy. * --You hear voices and footsteps from behind. * --The trainers Jansen and Garvus, joined by several other shady individuals, are blocking your path out of the alley. * Jansen:: It's been a while, trainer of Team Finnegan! What's the matter? Were you not expecting to see us again? * Garvus:: We had the pickpocket lure you into this dead end. You're trapped! * Boy:: Hey, I did as you asked. Can I have one of your monsters now? * Jansen::: Don't be ridiculous. Why would I give one of my monsters to a brat like you? * Boy:: But... but you promised! * Jansen:: I promised nothing. Did you really believe a professional trainer like me would give a monster to some little rascal? * Jansen:: That wallet will be your payment. Now scram before we punish you alongside this insolent trainer. * --Jansen turns to you and chuckles to himself. * Jansen:: I hear you're now in the Expert League. Congratulations! * Garvus:: You just had a league match, right? How was it? I hope it was good, because it's going to be your last... * --Jansen, Garvus, and the others pull out their Capture Cards, reading to unleash their monsters on you. * --With your monsters already tired from a league match, your chances of victory seem slim. * Garvus:: It's just not fair, you know. You're the successor to the worst traitor in the Empire's history... * Garvus:: Why should you be allowed to go on to the Expert League, while we get kicked out just for playing a bit unfair? * Jansen:: So we're here to make things right, by forcing you into an early retirement. Say your prayers, trainer! * ????:: ...Stop right there. * Garvus:: What!? * Beritus:: You want to harm this trainer? You'll have to get through me and my monsters first. * Jansen:: W-w-what!? But you're... you're... Beritus Argvel! What's the Grand Champion doing here!? * Boy:: The Grand Champion? Really!? Wow! * Beritus:: ...I have zero tolerance for scum like you, trying to crush superior talent rather than strive to surpass it. * Beritus:: If you want to spend your early retirement in one piece, I suggest you all scram. * Beritus:: ...And if I hear even a rumor that you're harassing this trainer again... I have two words for you: "dragon food". * --Jansen, Garvus, and their cronies scamper away in fear. You thank Beritus. * Beritus:: I am expecting great things from you, Hector's successor. I cannot afford to have your current career cut short by scum like them. * Beritus:: Continue improving yourself and your monsters. You still have a long way to go to rival Hector in his heyday. * Beritus:: I will be waiting for you...... * --Beritus walks out of the back alley, leaving you with the pickpocket, who is just standing there, stunned. * Boy:: ...Wow, that was the real Beritus Argvel... * Boy:: Oh! Uh, um...I'm sorry for stealing your wallet! * --The boy hands it back to you. Surprisingly, the contents are undisturbed. * Boy:: You're a league trainer, right? I always dreamed of knowing someone in the Monster Leagues. * Boy:: I'm your new biggest fan! Can I have your autograph? Pretty please! Before fifth league battle * After winning fifth league battle * Category:Dialogue